Heroes of Justice
by gunman
Summary: Spider-Man and his allies are teleported to an alternate universe thanks to Dr. Doom where they encounter new heroes and new love interests. Other pairings will include Flash/Wasp, Steve Rogers/Diana Prince and Ms Marvel with someone. I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEROES FOR JUSTICE_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Spider-Man, Justice League or any of their characters.

Summary: Spider-Man and his friends are teleported to the Justice Leagues universe when Dr. Doom tries to ruin the FF's lives and reputations.

Based off of 'phantom00' Story Archive story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1**  
Interruptions **

With a painful scowl that was hidden by his red mask, Spider-Man looked down at the Baxter Building. From up above, whilst swinging across the sky between towering skyscrapers, nothing seemed normal. As of late, quite a crowd of people carrying signs were gathered around the main entrance of the building, protesting and cussing. The web-slinger hadn't watched the news as of late, so he didn't know precisely what was going on, but it seemed that the Fantastic Four were being suspected of participating in racketeering. Either that, or terrorism. What little information there was seemed to be very conflicting, and honestly, didn't make a lick of sense to him.

He suddenly felt a strong, almost violent, tug of his trusty spider-sense, which had nearly caused him to let go of his webline. Something incredible must be happening somewhere about, threatening not just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but the city of New York as well.

He looked down at the crowd. The wall-crawler knew only too well that the most insignificant man or woman could do a whole lot of damage, especially if they were hidden amongst innocent people. But his spider-sense was getting nothing from the mass of people. Whatever had triggered it hadn't come from the crowd of protestors. It was coming from within the Baxter Building itself, and that sent shivers down Spider-Man's spine.

While Spider-Man knew that Reed Richards would never create something unholy or monstrous in his lab, he was more than aware that Johnny might have unintentionally caused something to go wrong. All those 'Do Not Touch' signs in Reed's lab were lost on Johnny, and Spider-Man hopes that the flame-headed youth hadn't once again opened the Negative Zone Portal again.

A slight twist of his body to change the direction of his swing and Spider-Man was flying towards the rooftop of the Baxter Building. He landed without any trouble or incident, which would have seemed strange, given the security Reed had installed.

The observatory was just a few feet away from him. Spider-Man calmly walked towards it. His spider-sense was still buzzing, but there didn't seem to be anything specifically dangerous behind the entrance door.

He grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened. The 25-year old superhero sighed. Leaving the door open like this was careless, especially with flying super-villains about who could easily invade. Johnny's idiocy was obviously at work here.

Spider-Man entered the observatory, and from there he had access to the building. Usually he didn't have an opportunity to admire the big telescope within the observatory or the beautiful vehicles within the hangar without having to put up with the Flaming Jerk, however, now he had to move, and given how strongly his head was ringing, even the Torch's absence was unsettling.

Quickly the web-slinger made his way to the stairs that would lead to the fourth floor where the Negative Zone Portal was situated. He had a feeling that that was where all of the trouble was.

Even before reaching the fourth floor, Spider-Man adhered to the ceiling, crawling along it in case he met an intruder.

As stealthily as he could, and trusting his spider-sense, Spider-Man entered the Negative Zone Portal room.

He didn't like at all what he saw.

Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm and Matchstick boy were trapped within semi-invisible force-field bubbles. Try as they might, they couldn't get out. The Thing was constantly pounding on the field, while Johnny Storm's fire blazed the bubble into visibility.

Nearby stood Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman. She stood still as a mannequin. Indeed, her face was like that of a department store dummy as there was a vacant expression on her face. This was obviously the result of the strange, crown-like device on her head.

Without a doubt this was a mind control device of some sort. Spider-Man wondered how powerful it was.

Further away, close to the Negative Zone Portal and a control console that Spidey didn't remember being there, were three imposing figures, all of which were Dr. Doom. Spider-Man was sure that at least one of them was a Doombot.

The Dr. Doom closest to the strange console, the one in the center, and the one likeliest to be Doom himself (Spidey didn't think that Dr. Doom would allow his Doombots to defeat Mr. Fantastic without him being there) patted the console gingerly.

"As I said before, Richards, I am tired." the possible Doom said with a deep metallic voice. "Tired of having my plans foiled by the likes of you or the Avengers. This is a quick solution – a solution I think most appropriate, considering that you yourself invented this device, and discovered the Negative Zone and all of its horrors. I am fortunate that the most efficient of you accursed superheroes live in this city. It leaves me in the enviable position of being rid of you simply by pressing this red button. Your 'significant other' will remain here as the countdown begins. She will not, however, regain her free will until it is all over." he said.

_Not good_. Spidey thought as he pulled out his Avengers ID card and tapped it once.

("Webs? What's up?") Tony Stark's face appeared on the card.

"Tony, are you recording this message?" Spider-Man asked.

("I can. Why?")

"I need a favor. Patch this feed through every available television and computer terminal you can." Spider-Man said as he silently moved into the lab and placed the ID card on a section of the wall so that it was standing up and had full view of Dr Doom. "Victor Von Doom is about to go viral."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outside of The Baxter Building)

The angry protestors were still shouting out all kinds of curses at the Fantastic Four, whom many of them thought to be heroes. But their actions as of recently had caused even the government to turn a cruel and glaring eye towards the cosmic quartet.

Suddenly, from across the street, a large big screen television (not unlike the Jumbo Tron in the middle of Times Square) roared to life. Several other televisions in the area, and even on all radios and computer screens, now seemed to be playing only one station.

_"You'll never get away with this"_ Reed Richards shouted in a low growl even as he struggled against his invisible prison.

Dr. Doom chuckled as everyone in New York turned their attention to the various media outlets.

_"Richards, have you been reduced to spouting out tired clichés? I **will** get away with this."_ Doom said.

_"You won't. Do you think this country is going to kneel before you even if you throw this city into the Negative Zone? Latveria will feel the full wrath of the United States, and if you escape this wild scheme of yours, your days will still be numbered. The dead can't savor their victories."_

Dr. Doom then let out a demonic laugh that sent chills up the spines of everyone in the city.

_"Richards, you truly are not aware of how well I planned your downfall and that of your allies, are you? Do you think that the problems afflicting you were mere accidents? It was my hand that directed the events against you – the destruction of that space station, the attack on Air Force 1, the explosion in Phoenix, those accounts that those investigators found – it was all me Richards! When I press this red button and when the countdown is over, when this city and the surrounding landscape are sucked into the Negative Zone, **you** will be the one everyone blames! You will be given the treatment you so rightly deserved, yet have unjustly eluded for so long. You will be seen as the villain you have painted me as! You will be made to be the outcast, the criminal, the tyrant! All I regret is that you won't live long enough to see your downfall"_

Everyone who heard the madman's confession, dropped their signs, feeling shame at thinking that the Fantastic Four were terrorists and criminals.

_"And once you and your accursed Fantastic Four have been dealt with, I will turn my attentions to The Avengers, and then The X-Men, and all others who would stand in my way of reshaping this world into the paradise I have so envisioned!" _Doom stated.

_"A world without free will or choice! Your ideas of paradise come with a cost that no one will be willing to pay."_ Reed said.

_"Free will!"_ he scoffed. _"Choice!"_ he laughed. _"Those are the very problems that plague mankind. Once they are eliminated, mankind will truly know peace." _

_"You just can't take a joke made about you. People make jokes about the Fantastic Four, about Spider-Man, about Mutants, all the time. But it's all talk, Victor. It's one of the things people enjoy about this world."_ Reed said.

_"And yet, they believe everything said to them about it's heroes. I framed you for all those vile crimes, and the public, and even the stupid American government, believed it. They believe its heroes can be villains, and that despots like me can change our ways. The truth, is far simpler. People are stupid and ignorant, and need to be shown that those who have power, are the ones who should lead them. Whether or not they agree."_

_"You'll never get away with this!"_ Reed shouted.

_"Oh, do cease your incessant nagging and pitiful heroic clichés."_

The crowd had fully changed their attitudes when The Avengers arrived.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside the Baxter Building)

Doom raised his hand over the red button, his intention was quite clear. Spider-Man had had enough. The web-slinger leapt through the air, firing his webline at Sue and snagging the mind control device from the blond heroine's head. The Invisible Woman let out a scream, and then collapsed.

Dr. Doom looked at the ceiling. His eyes met the big lenses over the young superhero's eyes.

"You?" the armored tyrant spat out.

"Yeah me. You thought that I was going to let you send New York into magic No-No land? I eat hot dogs here!" the web-slinger replied.

Dr. Doom raised his iron hand and a bolt of energy shot out of it, towards the web-slinger on the ceiling. The wall-crawler easily leapt away, landing on the ground on both feet as the bolt shattered the ceiling.

The Latverian tyrant growled but he did not raise his fist towards Spider-Man. His hand went down towards the red button. His finger was only an inch from it when another hand swatted it away.

Dr. Doom quickly turned to see Mr. Fantastic smiling at him.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd never get away with this?" Mr. Fantastic said as his fist increased in size, mass, and density. Propelled by his body's elasticity, Mr. Fantastic's cartoonishly large fist rammed right into Doom's armored face.

The Latverian was sent flying across the room, away from the console, only stopping as he violently hit the opposite wall. The Doombots were now confronted by the other remaining members of the Fantastic Four.

Doom looked up and saw that his defeat was once again, imminent. But defeat was something that he could never accept. Especially not to Reed Richards. Behind his mask, he scowled as he saw his enemy snake towards him.

From the depths of his lungs, he let out a horrible sound of dark cadence. The Earth shook, and suddenly, the two Doombots that were about to be destroyed by the Thing and the Torch began to glow and split apart, until there stood before them six Doombots.

"Doom, I always wondered how you made these things, and now I know: evil sex magic!" Spider-Man said as two Doombots approached him. "I don't want it!"

He webbed the head of one Doombot, and swung it against the other, knocking them down.

"See? You two don't need me!" he laughed.

The Doombots quickly got on their feet; the one that had been webbed tore the webs away from its metallic face.

"Does anyone here know any insurance agents?" Spider-Man said, just before leaping and dodging the Doombot's blast.

The Thing and Torch were having a hard time with their Doombots, the pair fighting two each. The Thing was strong enough to take his Doombots out in a straight fight, but they weren't getting into a straight fight, choosing instead to blast the orange behemoth with their own energy bolts. Johnny Storm wasn't having an easier time. He tried his best to roast the Doombots, but they were particularly resistant to his flame. But at least he could avoid getting shot as he flew around the lab.

With his armor on, Dr. Doom was at least as strong as Spider-Man himself. It seemed that these Doombots were no different. If it were not for his spider-sense and his agility, the web-slinger would have been pounded down into submission. However, as Spider-Man dodged the blows coming at him, he gave some of his own. The fact that he was fighting robots allowed him to punch as hard as he wanted. Their armor was tough, but he was leaving some dents in them. The Thing was equally beginning to force his way to the Doombots. Though they showered him with firepower that would obliterate any ordinary man, the orange powerhouse managed to make his way through and grab a Doombot by its leg, slamming it repeatedly against the other. The Human Torch had managed to find a way out of the Negative Zone Access room with his two Doombots hot on his tail, unknowingly doing exactly as the blond flamer wanted. In the meanwhile, Mr. Fantastic was coiling around Dr. Doom himself, who fought tooth and nail against his attacker.

One of the Doombots tried to punch Spider-Man, but the arachnid superhero grabbed his arm and placed him in the way of the other Doombot's blast, leaving a big smoking hole in it.

"You really don't know how to dance the Frug, don't you?" Spider-Man joked.

The wall crawler then ripped off the Doombot's arm and hurled it, fingers first, into the other Doombot's chest. A torrent of electric sparks came out of the robot's mouth, before it fell down.

"Wait, why am I talking about the Frug? That's one of the stupidest named dances I know. Not worst than the Macarena though."

Spider-Man made a somersault and landed on the head of a Doombot that the Thing had turned his back on because it was so mangled as to not seem to be a threat. With one stomp he crushed it.

"You owe me now." Spider-Man said. "And I want waffles."

"Later." the curmudgeonly brawler replied.

Mr. Fantastic however, did not fare so well against his adversary. With one blast, Dr. Doom had the smartest man in the world out cold. Richards fell to the ground like a curtain. The Latverian tyrant down looked at the man he hated so much. He didn't say a word, but simply opened his palm towards the fallen hero. Suddenly, he felt his entire body lift off his feet and slam into the nearest wall. Hard. He looked up to see Sue Richards glaring at him.

"I really hate you." she said, trapping Doom in a bubble not dissimilar to the one she had been forced to trap the rest of the Fantastic Four in. She then rushed to check Mr. Fantastic. She held his pliable body in her arms and looked at his face.

The Thing and Spider-Man quickly joined her.

"How is he?" the webslinger asked

"He's breathing. He's tougher than he looks" she said

"What about you Suzie?" Ben Grimm asked.

"I have a headache, and my pride's wounded, but that's all. Help me take Reed to the infirmary."

"You have an infirmary?" Spider-Man asked as he helped pick up Reed Richards' unconscious body.

"What bug brain, you thought we didn't have one?" said Johnny Storm, who had clearly taken care of his Doombots outside. He walked towards Reed and helped Ben with him, replacing Spider-Man. Beneath his mask, Spider-Man raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

And then, it hit him, his spider-sense. He turned quickly, but not quick enough. Dr. Doom somehow managed to break the force-field Sue had trapped him in. The Invisible Woman grunted, and Doom let out a blast that hit Spider-Man. If he hadn't hardened his body, he would have been seriously hurt. As it was however, he was shoved violently against the wall, in addition to the blast, leaving him momentarily dazed. Doom aimed again, this time at Richards, but Sue Richards was quick. As the blast left Doom's iron glove, it hit the Invisible Woman's force-field. It bounced back, and hit the console of the Negative Zone Portal. The device began to glow oddly, and the entire room shook.

The Invisible Woman waved her hand and sent another force-field at Dr. Doom. This time, the Latverian tyrant was hit hard and knocked through the portal.

Shaking off the cobwebs in his head, Spider-Man got up and looked at the console, and then at the portal. His spider-sense was acting up again and he didn't have to guess why. He turned to the Invisible Woman.

"Sue, I need you to get Reed and everyone else out of here. I'm getting a very bad feeling about this." Spider-Man said.

"How bad?" the Invisible Woman asked.

As she finished that simple question, the room began to shake. A horrible whine came out of the portal.

"I think it's pretty bad. Worse than the Macarena."

The Invisible Woman began to walk towards the portal, but she was stopped when Spider-Man grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his tone serious.

"I have to…"

"Do nothing!" Spider-Man said, cutting her off. "You may be the most powerful member of the Fantastic Four, but can you stop that thing without tearing this city apart?"

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

Spider-Man looked at Ben, he looked at Johnny, and then he once again looked Sue Richards straight in the eye.

"I can fix it." he said, nervously.

"You? How?" Johnny asked, horrified by the implication.

"I can do it. I'm a science major!" he said with some pride, amidst his growing fear. "I may not be as smart as Reed Richards, or Victor Von Doom, but I got the basics." he then pointed a finger at Johnny Storm. "And I know more about this than he does."

"That's for damn sure." Ben Grimm guffawed. "But he's right Suzie. Let the kid do his thing. We'll get Reed patched up in no time to fix this mess." The Thing then looked at Spider-Man. "Don't do anything stupid."

Spider-Man nodded and turned towards the Negative Zone Portal. He paused as something occurred to him.

"Wait! Before you go, there's an old lady called May Parker. The best lady there ever was. She lives at 738 Winter Garden Drive Forest Hills. Tell her that Peter loves her. And tell her that he's very sorry and that he wished he could do better for her. Will you do that?" he asked.,

"I give you my word." Ben Grimm said.

"And please take care of her. She's been through too much." Spider-Man said.

"Don't worry." Johnny said with a sad expression.

"Thanks. You've been a good friend, Firebug. You too, Rocky. All of you. Now please get out of here." he said.

The four left the room and Spider-Man closed the door behind them. The room began to shake again, and once again, the portal began to whine horribly. As quickly as possible, the web-slinger sealed the room with a coat of webbing, exhausting an entire cartridge.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Spider-Man didn't bother to reload his web-shooters, instead moving towards the console. The room began to shake harder, and the whine became more horrendous by the minute. It would be hard for any normal man to stand up. However, Spider-Man had the balance of a spider, as well as its strength and agility; along with his ability to adhere to any surface, the web-slinger had a steady footing.

Standing behind the console, Spider-Man saw that it was a mess, but a workable one. There were cracks here and there, and some wiring was exposed, but the information on the screen seemed reliable, and the controls worked.

However, despite Spider-Man's previous boast, the console itself, and its controls, seemed beyond his understanding. It took a few seconds for him to get a hold of his bearings and understand how to work the buttons and the dials in a proper manner.

Once he got the basics, his fingers worked furiously on the console, tapping buttons and turning dials. And as this happened, the room began to shake as if the Earth itself were being torn apart and the whine coming out of the portal turned into a roar. Idle things that had been lying about in the room, knocked over by the terrible fight with the Doombots, and indeed, the Doombots themselves were suddenly sucked into the portal by a strong attractive force.

Spider-Man held on dearly to the console as he figured the situation out. He read the data on the screen. The portal it seemed, no longer opened to the Negative Zone. The readings were too different. It seemed that the portal opened to another world entirely. However, the information was too incomplete. Either way, as things were, the entire city of New York would be sucked in, as Dr. Doom would have wanted.

The wall-crawler could only see one solution and that was to cut off the portal's power and hope it weakened, but it would take time. Guided in part by his own scientific education and in the other part by his spider-sense, he typed in more commands and turned the dials several times. He ripped out a panel and let it fly into the portal and began to tamper with the wires, redirecting electric currents and making sure that everything worked as it should.

And then, things began to come together. The portal's power was fading away. He still felt it tugging at him, but by the time the portal had gained enough strength to drag within it all of New York, it would have no power to do so.

Beneath his mask, Spider-Man allowed himself to smile. He might see Aunt May after all.

And that's when Spider-Man's spider-sense hit him like a truck.

The portal roared one last time. Spider-Man held tightly to the console, but soon that turned into a vain gesture; the console itself, despite being strongly attached to the building itself, succumbed to the immense pressure it had been subjected to. It was ripped off of the floor, taking Spider-Man with it. Desperately, Spider-Man reached out and aimed for the wall. He tapped his web-shooters. To his dismay, nothing happened, and he flew aimlessly into the black void.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(DC Universe, Justice League Watchtower)

_As Wally would say, 'No one with a rack this great should be this bored', _Power Girl thought to herself.

She didn't mind monitor duty; she wasn't a brat like some of the younger members, who just wanted to have fun putting out fires and punching bad guys. It was a really important position, if you thought about it, worthy of having an actual superhero spending their precious time sitting in front of a computer like some Star Trek fanboy. If anything came up, it took the wisdom and maturity that came from actually being out in the field to determine who should be assigned where, what crises required intervention and which could be handled by the proper authorities, and most importantly, if any of the distress signals they picked up were traps.

Karen felt very appreciated to be trusted with that responsibility, practically leading the JLA, really. It would just be nice if something were actually happening.

Since the defeat of Luthors Secret Society of Supervillains and Darkseids Invasion of Earth, about seventy-seven percent of the Earth's supervillain population was jailed. The remainder were, by and large, small-time criminals—or those presumed dead, but with no corpse. So, probably not dead. Thus every supervillain on Earth was either in prison or lying low. There were no volcanoes. No wars. No tidal waves. No riots. No earthquakes. No meteors. Everyone, including the superheroes, seemed to be staying home and enjoying a well-deserved rest.

Except for Karen, who had monitor duty.

She wished she had a boyfriend. This would be a great time for some phone sex, and she was sure she wasn't the only one who'd thought so. Every time Vixen wrapped up a shift on monitor duty, the place smelled like fish.

In lieu of that, could she watch _The Walking Dead_ on the big monitor? Yes, she could, but would Batman know about it? Yes, he would—but could she beat him up if he said anything about it? Probably.

Then again, she was supposed to be monitoring, and that meant being responsible and checking in on her teammates. Making sure none of them had been captured, tortured, made to watch CBS, whatever. And if the spy satellites happened to pick up anything—_interesting—_well, she'd just stop watching. Eventually. Once she was sure no one was going to be tortured.

Karen was pretty sure she'd just figured out why Flash and Booster never volunteered for monitor duty so much. And here she'd thought it was a great thing too.

Just then the monitors went off, indicating an anomaly appeared on Earth, a portal to be more precise.

"Batman, this is Power Girl! We have a situation here!" Power Girl said over the radio.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

And here we have the first chapter of my latest story, courtesy of phantom00. If you'll notice I've changed a few things to be different from his story. Especially the part where the FF's reputation is salvaged.

Why is it no one ever thought about that? It happens so many times in other cartoons. The bad guys ruin the heroes reputations, and at the end of the show nothing is ever done about it. But the next episode, it's all fixed, and no one knows how their reputations got repaired.

GI Joe, Thundercats, The Fantastic Four, and others.

Anyway, hope everyone likes this. I should have the second chapter up some time in the next couple of weeks. I've got a lot of updates to work on.


	2. Meeting of Heroes

_**HEROES FOR JUSTICE**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, DC, their characters, or the comics.

Summary: Spider-Man and his allies meet the Justice League.

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long overdue update to this story, but I've been rather busy with so many other things in my life. It might be a little short, but there will ne more coming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Meeting of Heroes  
**

(Marvel Universe, five minutes before Negative Zone Portal explosion)

The Avengers team arrived while the protestors were dropping their signs in front of the Fantastic Four's headquarters.

They arrived in three groups.

Steve Rogers the super soldier, Captain America II (James Bucky Barnes), Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers), Thor, Wolverine (Logan), The Wasp (Janet Van Dyne), and Falcon were the first group.

Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jewel, Mockingbird, Hawkeye and Echo were the second group.

Black Widow, Beast, Ant Man (Scott Lang), Agent Venom, Valkyrie and Iron Patriot (James Rhodes) were the third group.

They had been summoned to the Baxter Building after having received a call from Tony Stark at Avengers Tower.

"What's going on out here?" Jewel asked.

"Tony received a call from Spider-Man that Dr Doom had captured and imprisoned the Fantastic Four, and framed them for various terrorist actions." Steve said.

"We came as soon as he mentioned all that." Iron Patriot said.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Ant Man asked.

"Look!" Wasp shouted, getting everyone's attention.

The Avengers looked back and saw the Fantastic Four walking out of the lobby with an unconscious Reed Richards in the arms of The Thing.

"Sue! Johnny! Ben!" Steve Rogers shouted to the group as they walked out.

"What's going on?" Ms Marvel asked the other group of heroes.

"It's a long story. But sufficed to say, Spider-Man saved us from Doom, and is trying to stop our building from being sucked into the Negative Zone." Sue explained.

"Saved you, and your reputations." Iron Fist said.

"But, you left him in there?" Wasp gasped.

"He volunteered." Sue said.

"He would." Luke huffed.

"The portal systems for the Negative Zone were damaged. Spider-Man is trying to minimize the damage but it's going to be close." Sue said.

"What about Dr. Richards?" Falcon asked.

"Unconscious." Ben Grimm stated as he looked at the rubber scientist over his shoulder.

"Tony?" Mockingbird asked.

"He's been broadcasting Doom's little confession all over the Internet trying to restore the FF's good name." Iron Patriot said.

"So Spider-Man is in there alone?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah." Sue said.

"Danny, you and the others stay here!" Luke Cage said to his oldest friend.

"What? Luke!" Iron Fist shouted at his friend.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jewel asked Luke, doing her best to stop him from rushing in.

"Everyone stay here!" Steve Rogers shouted as he raced ahead into the building.

"Steve?" Black Widow gasped as the super soldier rushed in.

"Where are you going?" Bucky shouted to his oldest friend.

"Like Hell I'm Staying Put!" Ms Marvel shouted as she flew into the building ahead of her teammates.

"Carol!" the Russian super spy shouted.

Iron Patriot was right behind The Wasp as she flew in after Carol.

Captain America II, Thor, Wolverine, Falcon, Iron Fist, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Beast, Ant Man, Valkyrie, Agent Venom, and Luke Cage just stood by as their four teammates headed into the Baxter.

"Hey! Wait!" Sue shouted to the Avengers.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Johnny ask4ed.

"We're in no shape to do anything." Sue said to her brother. "Unfortunately. Doom did a number on all of us."

"What about the rest of us? We can do something!" Luke asked.

"I do not like just standing around doing nothing!" Valkyrie declared.

"But we don't know what's in there!" Ant Man said.

"What's in there, are our friends and teammates!" Falcon said.

"So we go!" Thor shouted.

Suddenly...

WA-BOOM!

The top five floors of the Baxter Building were suddenly engulfed in a forceful, swirling vortex, before it all just vanished in a flash of light.

The other Avengers and the Fantastic Four, as well as every civilian and police authority within five blocks, just gasped at what they saw. And now did not see.

"What... the Negative Zone Portal?" Iron Fist gasped.

"Spider-Man must have managed to minimize the portal's energy flow and..." Beast started to say.

"And took out only himself and the top five floors of our headquarters." Johnny Storm finished.

"What about Steve and the others?" Mockingbird asked.

Wolverine just glared at the scene, knowing he was once again powerless to do something that was out of his depth.

"Steve? Steve, come in!" Captain America II asked into his ear comm-link.

"Janet? Are you there?" Black Widow shouted into her wrist communicator.

"Carol, come back!" Hawkeye shouted into his own communicator.

"Rhody? Rhody, where are you?" Falcon asked into his own communicator.

The remaining team of Avengers just looked up and stared at the now blank space that was the top of the Baxter Building, in complete awe and stunned silence.

Just then, Iron Man arrived.

"Hey, guys! What'd I miss?" the Armored Avenger asked after he landed.

The others looked at each other with apprehension and loss of words. Unsure of how to answer that.

"Uh, guys?" Iron Man asked the heroes.

"Ooooohhhhh... Sue?" Reed muttered as he looked around and saw his wife.

"Reed! Are you alright?" Sue asked.

"My head feels like someone used it for a punching back, but other than that I'm fine." the elastic scientist said.

"Good. Then maybe you can tell me where the rest of your building is." Iron Man said to Reed.

"Where the rest of our what is?" Reed asked, confused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(DC Universe, Near the Grand Canyon)

Powergirl was grateful for the relief when the call came in.

Let Hawkgirl sit on her shapely rear end while she got to stretch her legs. So to speak.

Along with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern John Stewart, Flash and Tomorrow Woman, the busty and blond-haired heroine was flying out to Arizona where the mysterious energy portal had been detected.

Wonder Woman, dressed in her patriotic red, white and blue outfit, with the gold eagle on her chest, red boots, gold lasso on her hip, gold tiara on her forehead, and silver bracelets on her wrists.

Green Lantern John Stewart was dressed in his green and black bodysuit, a green aura surrounding him as he flew alongside his teammates.

Flash was decked out in his red frictionless bodysuit with lightning bolt symbols on his chest, boots, gloves and the sides of his head.

Tomorrow Woman was wearing her green and gold costume with a white skirt, long boots and short gloves, and a long green cape flowing behind her.

Powergirl was dressed in her new costume: standard white 'swimsuit' with a large diamond-shape hole in her chest exposing her generous cleavage, long blue gloves and boots, blue belt with gold buckle that hung loosely around her shapely hips, and a free-flowing red cape that was held fast by a single gold fastening on the left side of her chest.

She had been dying to try out this new costume, and now was the perfect opportunity.

They team soon arrived at their destination.

They weren't sure what to expect, since the portals energy readings didn't register like a Boom-Tube, but they didn't expect to see something that looked like a slightly damaged five-story building with the words 'Baxter Building' on the side and a large '4' on the top of the building like it was a landing pad of sorts. It was situated on a large single-standing mesa almost in the middle of the canyon itself.

The quintet arrived at the mesa and looked up at the building.

"Well, this is a large piece of misplaced real estate." Flash stated.

"And with the obvious out of the way..." Green Lantern said to the speedster.

"Is there anyone inside?" Flash asked.

"I'll check." GL said as he used his ring to scan the interior of the building. "Huh, strange."

"What's wrong?" the speedster asked.

"There are several rooms inside the building that are shielded from my rings scan." GL said.

"Agreed. I can't even see some parts of this building. Like they are lead-shielded." Powergirl said.

"We're gonna have to go inside and examine them individually." GL said.

"Okay. I suggest you start in the shielded area on the second floor. I'm detecting five unconscious individuals there." Tomorrow Woman said.

"Someone is inside?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Are they alive? In good health? Human?" Flash asked.

"Yes to all questions. But I cannot sense much more than that because they are unconscious." she replied.

"Alright. Powergirl, Wonder Woman and I have the best chance of handling anything we might find in there." GL said.

"What about me?" Flash asked.

"Wally, no offense, but you've been caught off guard once too often. Better stay out here in case we actually need you." GL said.

"Come on, that happened only a couple of..."

"Twenty-two!" the others said in unison. "This year." they stated again.

"Okay, okay, I get it." the speedster huffed.

Green Lantern and the two female power houses entered the building through the roof, which was still open, and proceeded to the second story laboratory which looked like it had seen better days.

Dozens of high-tech devices looked like they had been blackened by a flamethrower, and the whole place tossed by a tornado. But everything seemed to be mostly intact.

However, the trio didn't recognize anything in the lab.

"What mad scientist was playing god in here?" Powergirl asked.

"We won't know until we find him." Green Lantern said.

"If he's even in here." The blond said.

"What makes you think it's a man that created all this... stuff?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because there's not enough pink." a voice behind them said.

"FLASH! I thought I told you to wait outside!" GL huffed as he turned to see the speedster.

"I got bored." Flash said as Tomorrow Woman came floating in behind him.

"Find anything?" the beautiful telepath asked.

"Nothing yet. Looks like some kind of mad scientists laboratory, but I've never seen equipment like this." GL said.

"Yeah. Even Grodd didn't have a place like this." Flash said.

"Too advanced to be human tech, but not alien I'm sure." Powergirl said.

The group continued to look around the lab, until Powergirl saw something laying over by a large computer-like device.

A red-gloved hand sticking out of a pile of machines.

Quickly flying over the blond heroine moved a few of machine pieces out of the way and gasped when she saw the athletic humanoid figure wearing a red and blue costume with a black spider on his chest and a pair of white eye lenses on this head where his eyes would most likely be.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she used her x-ray vision to scan his face and body.

_Hmm. A couple broken ribs, some internal injuries, a lot of bruises, possible concussion, and... oh, my!_ She mentally gasped when she saw his face. _He's cute!_ She thought, carefully going over his body. _Nice and fit, to._

"I've got someone over here!" Powergirl cried out.

"So have I!" Wonder Woman called out, lifting an athletic blond-haired man in a blue outfit in her arms from under a fallen piece of what was once a wall, in the North corner of the lab.

"Me too." Tomorrow Woman said as she levitated a patriotic-colored robot with an energy cannon on its shoulder that was under a piece of machinery in the West side of the lab.

"Me three." Green Lantern called out as his ring levitated a blond-haired woman in a black swimsuit with long black gloves and boots and a domino mask, who was under several I-beams and girders on the East side of the lab.

"I've found someone also." Flash said, holding in his hands a miniature woman with insect-like wings wearing a black bodysuit with yellow trim and markings on the front. She had been under a tossed-over desk on the South side of the lab.

The League members laid the quintet of figures on the ground in the center of the lab, side-by-side, trying to make them as comfortable as possible, and waited for them to wake up.

"Who are they?" Flash asked as the brunette woman he had found suddenly started to grow to human size, her wings disappearing. Even though she was still smaller than the other people present.

"Don't know. Never seen any of them before." Green Lantern said.

"This blond one looks like you, Karen." Wonder Woman said.

"Sort of." Powergirl said, noting the differences in hair-length, costumes and cup sizes. She was pretty sure she had at least an inch on this other blond woman. And not just in height. "Should we wait and let them wake up, or should we do something more... proactive?" she suggested.

The group looked at Tomorrow Woman.

"What are you looking at me for?" Tomorrow Woman asked.

"You're the psychic, you figure it out." Green Lantern said.

"You want me to read their minds and tell you everything I can find out about them?" the psychic asked.

"Yes." GL said.

"No." TW replied.

"Why?" the ring-slinger asked.

"That's unethical!" she said.

"Batman would do it." he said.

"I'm Not Batman!" she snapped.

"Thank goodness." Wonder Woman said. "There are times I wonder what he would do if he had super powers of his own. Remember that time he accidentally gained Superman's powers?"

The whole team shuddered at that memory.

An accidental contact with the Silver Banshee while in Gotham City had inadvertently caused Batman and Superman to switch powers. It took eight of their strongest heroes to take him down when the dark knight lost himself to the powers he possessed.

Super powers and an overly developed sense of justice nearly drove The Dark Knight to become the very thing he feared and hated.

Power corrupts, as they say.

Batman was grateful to be rid of those powers, as he ended up almost killing several people, like Catwoman and Bane.

Though it had been impressive to see Gotham City free of crime for a while. One night saw no one calling the police for help. No one!

"So what do we do now? Just wait for them to wake up?" Flash asked.

"Maybe. TW, can you tell us anything about them to set our minds at ease?" Green Lantern asked.

"I can tell you that they are heroes, apparently from another universe. But if you want more details about who they are, like their secret identities, I'll have to dig deeper, and I'd rather not do that." the woman said.

"Very well. We'll just have to wait then." Powergirl said as she looked down at the red and blue costumed man with the black spider on his chest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wonder Woman called in to the Justice League HQ and informed them of the situation. Batman was naturally interested in the five newcomers and wanted as much information as possible. Hawkgirl was trying to get more accurate scans from the satellite systems that Batman had developed, but like GL's ring, there was nothing much she could learn since the lab was shielded. Powergirl, having detected several injuries in the new group of five, decided to try and get them as much medical aid as possible.

Several tense minutes followed the Justice League members as they carefully worked to revive the four costumed heroes.

Even if Tomorrow Woman assured them that they were heroes, they were wary of them. They were unknowns after all.

Some of the League members wondered if they were becoming as paranoid as Batman.

But one-by-one the five newcomers were slowly coming around.

(With Green Lantern and Iron Patriot)

"Easy, brother. You okay?" John asked the other dark-skinned man who had flipped up his faceplate to reveal he was African-American.

"Uh... yeah. I'm... who are you?" Rhody asked.

"John Stewart, Green Lantern of this sector of space. And you are?"

"James Rhodes, Iron Patriot and member of the Avengers."

"Avengers?"

"Yeah. I'm a member of The Avengers."

"Never heard of you. Or them." John said.

Rhody looked at John and groaned.

"Please tell me I'm not in another universe, because that's just weird." Rhody said.

"Sorry to say, I think you might be." John said.

"Wonderful." he scoffed.

"So... what can you do, Mr. Rhodes?"

"Well, to start with I used to be a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force. This armored suit I wear gives me enhanced strength, durability, super sonic flight, and a variety of weapons. It was built by a friend of mine. A real genius. What about you?"

"Used to be a Lieutenant in the Marine Corps. My power ring can create anything I can think of. Flies me through space, under water, and communicates with all alien races."

"Neat."

(With Steve Rogers and Wonder Woman)

"How are you feeling?" the amazon warrior asked the super soldier.

"Better. Thank you." the blond super soldier replied.

"You are welcome. I am Diana, princess of Themyscira."

"Steve Rogers, from the United States of America. Please to meet you."

"You're name is Steve?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh? Why is that interesting?"

"You remind me of a man named Steve Trevor. He was a special agent who fought for America during World War II."

"I know what that's like."

Wonder Woman looked at the man.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I fought for the Allies back during World War II."

"But... that was almost 70 years ago."

"I know."

Diana pulled out her lasso and threw it around Steve's torso, entrapping his arms.

"What the..." he gasped.

"My Golden Lasso will compel you to tell the truth." she said.

"Really? Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Did you serve the Allied Forces during World War II?"

"Yes."

"But that was more than 70 years ago. How is it you are alive now?" she asked.

"At the end of the war I was frozen in a block of ice for several decades until the Avengers found me and freed me."

"How could you survive something like that?"

"The Super Soldier Serum that made me as strong, as fast and as powerful as a human being could possibly be. But it also surrounds my cells with a protective layer of regeneration."

_Super Soldier Serum?_ she wondered. "But to be frozen for decades, and to be alive and healthy as you were in those days... that is incredible."

"That's what I thought when I woke up. I thought I was still back in 1945."

_His will is strong, but he is not lying._ Diana thought as she looked at the glowing lasso, which she knew was compelling him to tell the truth.

"Uh, are you going to untie me or are you going to keep interrogating me?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry." she said with a blush as she removed the lasso.

(With Tomorrow Woman and Ms Marvel)

"I am Tomorrow Woman." the raven-haired telepath introduced herself.

"Ms Marvel." the blond Avenger said, introducing herself.

"Real name: Carol Danvers. Air Force Major. Served in the C.I.A. Worked for N.A.S.A. briefly, Editor of WOMAN magazine. Gained your powers from the alien superhero called Captain Mar-vell, of the Kree Empire."

Ms Marvel looked up at the woman and grimaced.

"Telepath?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Yes." Tomorrow Woman replied.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry. It was unintentional."

"You're not trying to get to know me better using telepathy, are you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Like, undressing me with your eyes?"

"You're wearing a swimsuit, there isn't much to undress."

"I hate this outfit some times."

"At least you have the body for it."

Ms Marvel looked at the woman. She was beautiful. Maybe not as buxom as herself, but she filled out her costume very well.

"Thank you." Tomorrow Woman said with a smile and a blush.

"Stop that!" Ms Marvel snapped.

"Sorry."

(With Wasp and Flash)

"I assure you, I'm fine." Wasp said as she stretched her neck as The Flash brought her a glass of water. "Thank you."

"It never hurts to be careful." Flash said.

"If I wanted to be careful, I wouldn't have taken this job."

"So you're an adventurer or just a bored rich girl?"

"A little of both. Wait, how did you know that?"

"You just strike me as the type."

"The type?"

"Young, Caucasian, high cheek bones and delicate features indicative of a rich European background as well as healthy genetics meaning that your family could afford the very best in medicine and food as well as . Like as... White-Angelo-Saxon Protestant."

Janet's smile turned into a slight grimace. While she had to agree that she once held that title, being a spoiled rich girl who lived a lavish and carefree lifestyle, until her father (Dr. Vernon Van Dyne) was murdered by an alien monster that was brought to Earth by her fathers scientific experiments. Working with Hank Pym, she was transformed into the insectoid heroine The Wasp, a title that she attributed more to her size and abilities, rather than her ethnic background.

Being referred to as a WASP was something of a derogatory title, but being referred to as The Wasp who was a superhero, was something that helped define her in the eyes of the world.

A founding member of the Avengers, adventurer, heroine, and even a fashion designer, Janet put the term 'WASP' into a more positive light.

"Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"At least you're honest." she said, rolling her eyes. "And you call yourself The Flash?"

"Fastest man alive."

"There's a joke in there somewhere, I'm sure of it."

"I've heard them. All of them."

(With Spider-Man and Powergirl)

Spider-Man groaned as he blinked his eyes and looked up to see an incredibly sexy and athletic woman with short blond hair wearing a white outfit with a blue cape, boots and gloves, sans mask, and had a hole cut into her chest revealing her cleavage.

"Wha... when did you cut your hair?" Spider-Man asked weakly.

"My hair?"

"Oh! Uh... you're not..." he said, looking over and saw Ms Marvel talking to some woman in a green costume with short black hair and green eyes. "Sorry. Thought you were a friend of mine."

"Oh? Close friend?" Powergirl asked, looking over at Ms Marvel.

"Well, not that close." Spider-Man groaned as he tried to sit up. "Ow!"

"Easy. You've got some internal injuries, broke bones, possibly a concussion."

"So that's what that was." he groaned with a hint of sarcasm.

Karen raised an eyebrow at his use of humor.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Spider-Man. And you are?"

"Powergirl."

He looked her up and down.

"Let me guess: super strength, invulnerability, power of flight?"

"All of the above, and a couple other abilities." she said.

"Good to know."

"And I suppose you have spider-like abilities?"

"Proportionate strength, speed, reflexes and agility of a spider. I can climb any surface, see in the dark, and I heal faster than a normal human."

"Interesting." she said. _And a little creepy, some might say._ She thought. "So... what can you tell me about this lab?" Powergirl asked.

"It belongs to a friend of mine. Reed Richards, of the Fantastic Four." Spider-Man replied.

"Never heard of them." she said.

"That figures. It was hijacked by a super villain named Dr Doom who was trying to frame them for global terrorism." he said.

Powergirl looked at the arachnid hero, narrowing her eyes.

There was nothing in his voice to indicate he was lying.

But something else seemed off.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me. I mean, I can guess why, but..."

"Well... it was my fault." he said in a defeated tone.

"Your fault?"

"I was trying to shut down the Negative Zone Projector to keep it from hurling the entire city of New York into another dimension, but the overload was too much to contain. Reed and the others got out, but... looks like I brought a few of my other friends along with me." he said as he looked over and saw Steve, Wasp, Iron Patriot and Ms Marvel talking to a group of other heroes in costumes.

Powergirl could hear the fatigue and depression in his tone. He was blaming himself for himself and his friends being here in her universe.

Was it blaming, or accepting responsibility, for what happened?

And from the sound of it, there was nothing much he could have done.

"We need to get you out of here. We can get you better medical treatment back at our headquarters." Powergirl said.

"Really? Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"We're The Justice League. And until we can find a way to get you and your friends home, you'll be in our care."

"Care? That almost sounds like 'custody'."

"Some of our people might call it that, but some won't."

"Let me guess: we're unknowns in this universe, and naturally you're suspicious."

"Yes."

"Right. Can I discuss this with my friends?"

"Sure."

(With The Justice League)

While Powergirl and the rest of her allies discussed the dilemma of the other heroes, the web-slinger and his allies began discussing things as well.

"So? What did you get?" Powergirl asked.

"The one called Steve Rogers is trustworthy." Wonder Woman said.

"Iron Patriot is ex-military. I think we can trust him." Green Lantern said.

"Wasp is clean." Flash said.

"Ms Marvel is upset and confused about being here, but I do not think she is a threat." Tomorrow Woman said.

The four then looked at Powergirl, who seemed to be looking down at the floor.

"Karen?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes?" Powergirl asked.

"What about your guy?"

"He's not my guy." she said, defensively.

The group looked at her with a slight smile on their faces.

"I mean... I think we can trust him." she said.

"That's strange." Green Lantern said.

"What? Why?" Powergirl asked.

"Usually you wouldn't be so willing to trust someone you just met."

"Well... I think he's different."

"How so?" Flash asked.

"Well, for one thing, he didn't look at my chest when he talked to me. Like you're doing now." she smirked at the speedster.

"Wha? Sorry!" Flash quickly said.

(With The Avengers)

"So... what do we do?" Wasp asked.

"We need to find a way to get home." Ms Marvel said.

"How?" Iron Patriot asked. "Most of the stuff in this lab is busted."

"But it can be repaired, right?" Steve asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah. But... it'll take a few years." Spider-Man replied, looking around the lab.

"A few years?" the armored soldier asked.

"This is Reed Richards lab. He developed all this. It took him years and a genius-level intellect to boot."

"You're saying you're not a genius?" Wasp asked.

"Not like him. It would take me a while to figure all this out and then repair it enough to get us home." Spider-Man said.

"So... what? We just surrender ourselves to the custody of the Justice League?" Ms Marvel asked.

"We might not have a choice." Steve said. "But... I think we can trust them."

"How much?"

"Enough."

"That's not reassuring." the Kree-powered heroine said.

The five Avengers walked back to where the Justice League members were waiting.

"Well? What's the consensus?" Green Lantern asked.

"Until we can figure out a way back to our world, I guess we'll be in your care." Steve said.

"Okay, then. Let me be the first to welcome you to our universe." GL said as he extended his hand.

Steve shook the man's hand, even as the two groups of heroes smiled at each other.

"Oh, how nice to see everyone is getting along." a new voice said from out of nowhere.

The two groups looked around as suddenly one of the computer screens lit up. A face covered in metal with a green hood appeared on the screen.

"What the... who is that?" Flash gasped when he saw the man.

"Dr. Doom." Spider-Man stated. "And that means... he's here in this world too!"


End file.
